Forum:Eldest (movie)
I would really like to know if book 3's title will be Empire, as I have seen a picture of book 3 that has a green dragon on the cover and it is titled Empire. It may well have been a teaser, though. :It is assumed by many fans that the title will be Empire, but none really know. There was a cover that I beleive was shown on the shurtugal website of what they thought the cover was going to look like, but it isn't the official cover. Elven Arya 22:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC). The name of book three is Brisingr and has a the gold dragon "Glaedr" on the cover..(NA) well i think that if they are going to do a eldest movie with the elva scene they just add it before it is to become of importance—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 58.169.245.80 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). WHEN WHEN WELL THE ELDEST MOVIE COME OUT AJ NEVER!!!! Pejman :D i second that motion. eragon was almost butchered beyond recognition. an eldest movie would be impossible without a completely new eragon movie. and even if they make an eldest movie so much would be left out that by the time they got to a brisingr movie or a book 4 movie it wouldnt even be the same story. The problem with having an Inheritance movie is that the similarities to Star Wars and LOTR are even more laughable than in a book. It can work in a book which is 400 pages and you don't notice the similarities as much; seeing a two-hour long Eragon movie is like seeing a duplicate of Star Wars except in LOTR fantasy. A good adaptation could get the same amount of dislike from critics as the 2006 movie. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:19, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *You might be right, but they could focus on more unusual aspects, such as Jeod, Angela, Roran, or the dwarves. By the way, a funny thing about the 2006 movie was that it's even more Starwarsish than the book. (Ex. in Starwars, they rescue Leirya, then Darthza kills Obibrom, in the book, the Ra'zac kill Obibrom before the rescue, and the movie is pretty much the same as Starwars.) Maybe Fangmeier wanted people to think of good ole' Starwars. 22:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It's said too come out at the earlyist December of 2009. the movie as a MOVIE wasn't bad but the movie madefrom a book stand point was horrable. so i just want to find out HOW they change it to make it like the book of if they even do do that. I hope that A- They make a movie of Eldest and they have a better director and such B- They don't make another movie and let us all celebrate. Or C- They reamke all of the movies, and actually have Arya Elf-looking, Sphira talk, and other things that they left out. Why Eldest is impossible without a good Eragon movie Eragon the book was/is very popular. Although it is a difficult transition to go from book to screenplay, it can be done. Hollywood's only interest is in making a blockbuster, that's it. They aren't interested in following a storyline, or keeping the book's integrity or anything like that. I believe the saying most applicable to Hollywood from Eragon fans is "If it's not broke, don't fix it". Obviously there will need to be filler conversations and such to make the movie at least 90 minutes, but I believe it can be done well. That being said, I went to see "Eragon" the movie and wished i had those wasted hours back to my life. The director may be a decent visual effects guy, but he has no business directing or producing. I only heard negative reviews of the movie, especially those who read and enjoyed the book. Major Issues with Eragon Plot>Eldest Plot *Eragon did not receive the accursed cut on his back from Durza. Remember in Eldest, this is the major character's major struggle throughout the entire book. Eragon's restoration and transfiguration at the Blood Festival is a significant thread to the rest of the books and possibly movies. *There were no dwarves. The race of dwarves plays a significant role in all the books, as well as all the races. To totally omit them from the movie seems to echo they can't build off of the original "Eragon" *There was no sexual tension between Arya (with red hair not black, and round ears not pointed like an elf) and Eragon. This also plays a big part in Eldest. *Murtagh was not captured by the Twins and brought to the Empire. This kills the entire idea of a second movie. What will be Eragon's struggle in the second movie if not for Murtagh and his scar? *There were no Twins, there was one guy who looked like he could be one, but that defeats the definition of Twin. *The Urgals were just fat guys with grey skin. They were supposed to be Kull that were following him. They could have done way better than that. *The RaZac killed Brom, not Durza. The RaZac weren't killed either. They die in Brisingr not in Eragon. *Saphira took a long time to grow, she didn't magically get bigger the first time she flew. That is a plot thread in Eldest. Dragon's size etc of Glaedr, Saphira and Thorn. *There was no Katrina in the Eragon movie and we all know she plays a huge role later on in Eldest and Brisingr. *LIke u said earlier, there were no twins, so there is no conflict during the Battle of Farthen Dur between Eragon and how the tiwns were supposed to be there and help him with Durza. They were nowhere to be found. And in the movie, there were NO twins. Anyone care to add anything else to this list? Yeah I put the one that starts with 'like u said earlier' hehe (: Bottom line is the first movie was not made to begin a trilogy or cycle. It was made to make a quick buck. No thought of the future. The moviemakers obviously weren't thinking ahead when they made this movie. They "claimed" to be the only ones besides Chris that knew the outcome of the cycle. SO MUCH FOR THAT!!! Remake the first movie, but hire competant and dare I say talented screen writers and possibly Paolini to consult. Definitely a different directing team. --Erbschaft Leser 18:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) There was no mention of Terim, which means that Jeod won't help Roran get a boat and Oromis and Elva were never mentioned, the Ra'zac died, leaving them out of the second movie, the Twins never appeared, there was no scar on Eragon's back from Durza, Orik, Hrothgar, and all dwarves were completely left out, and the process of things were sped up, like Saphira's growth and Eragon's suddden magic ability, and Galbatorix's true feature's are not shown ever in the book. Murtagh was also always present and Isidar Mithrium was never shattered, and there was no mind invasion shown, nor was the rock of Kuthian, the Vault of Souls, or the Menoa tree mentioned, and Eragon's dream was left out, basically killing the plot line for any Eldest Movie until they make a new Eragon movie I think the Eragon movie was good, but I HATE the fact that they completely disreguarded some of the most important details. As for what you said above, I completely agree. The moviemakers don't care about adding the sequel or a 3rd or 4th book. And even if they do, it will be a disaster. Inheritance Cycle fans will be disappointed. I mean, seriously, those moviemakes are cheap! Their version of an Urgal is a fat guy, with gray skin, wearing fake fur! C'mon, that's pathetic. And they didnt have Murtagh, which I thought was pretty cool when I read the first book, and they don't even mention it! How lame is that? But the movie was okay, as long as you're not thinking about the book at all... 17:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC)JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan R.I.P Chris How unfortunate that Eldest will be slaughtered in theaters, and I hope Chris Paolini is in a hospital if/when it is finished to receive proper medical treatment. Both Eragon and Eldest were excellent written works, but Eragon was slathered with a dismal screenplay that left true fans examining the movie poster for an extra line: "Extremely loosely based on Eragon". So much was cut out, edited, screwed up, and mangled beyond recognition that I left the theater muttering that there could never be a sequel. And a crick in my neck from shaking my head from side to side for two hours. How horrid that I've discovered there may be another disaster coming soon to a theater near me. While the screenwriters are busy butchering the books, why not get an elf to do a big no-no and use the ancient language to resurrect the Ra'zac so that the Roran/Carvahall storyline can actually take place? Or make sure that Arya and Eragon fall desperately in love in Ellesméra, after their touching scene at the end of the first film? Ah - better still, bring back the ghost of Brom to tell Eragon about the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls, and then use magic to go back in time and get his fortune from Angela properly! Following that, grab a nail file and give Arya some pointed ears to explain some of the reasons she can't be with Eragon, thump some humans with 2x4s to make them short enough to pass for dwarfs, and give your scruffy men lots of time to grow beards to hide the fact that they aren't 8" tall with foreign features and horns growing out of their heads. I'm sure that with these minor changes, the director could start putting a small amount of tar into the gaping plot holes of this journey's path. If you didn't have the budget to make it properly the first time, you should have left it in its state of perfection within the minds of the fans. Unbearable to see another great book torn to pieces. Take the easy way out and change the promotions to reflect, "Eldest - Based on characters created by Christopher Paolini" so that you don't get sued for false advertising. :LoL. Right now, it's unlikely there will even be an Eldest movie. I liked the Eragon movie though (then again, I saw the movie before I read the book), but it's true that the plotlines would be hard to follow. In my opinion, they should wait until all books are out, and then remake the Eragon movie (and do the sequels in the process). The Clever Guy Talk 04:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : I hear ya guys, seriously! I refuse to let my friend watch Eragon after I did just to save her from possibly being sick. What were they thinking? I could write a better screenplay than that. They missed sooo many plot, emotional, and physical aspects that I would be utterly suprised if ANYONE could come up with an Eldest. I want to know where Chris P. was during this slaughter. He could have easily negoiated having a part in the filming. As excited as I am to have the fourth come out I'm still seriously pissed at him for this. No other production company is going to want to take on Eragon again. 12:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : I really really hope that they don't make an "Eldest" movie I felt like crying after watching "Eragon" it has to be the worst ever film interpretation of a book in history! Fans of the Harry Potter books were disappointed with the films but atleast the characters were true to jk rowlings discreption "Eragon" was unbearable! None of the characters were as they were decribed in the book even the led character Eragon had brown hair with brown eyes I doubt that is a good dscription of Ed Speelers? Vital characters were left out of the film altogether, they could of atlest but them in the background somewhere but no they didn't bother! The film and the book are completely different and should be treated as so. I don't think that there is a "Eragon" fan out there who enjoyed that film I doubt that there is much people out there other than kids under the age of tweleve who enjoyed that lame excuse for a film! So I really hope they leave the inheritance alone unless they are willing too put the energy and time into it to make it worthy of the title! 02:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : and what was up with brom having somewhat pointed ears and Arya having no pointed ears. Arya's ears were about as pointed as a rainbow Poster That poster is obviously a fake. Someone just recoloured an Eragon poster and added the Eldest logo - which you can tell has been pasted. The release date is in completely white letters. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 13:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) The poster must be a fake because on the credits it said Jeremy Irons despite Brom being dead and not even appearing in Eldest. some one changed the title of the poster to "A fan-made poster for the possible Eldest sequel film" DVD Is it not rumor there be a dvd about eragon the movie that so many was left out and all the mistakes? Automated transfer of Problem Report #10847 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-06-13 23:30:02 UTC I was looking over the page cause I'm highly interested in the hopefully upcoming movie, and I took a good, close look at the poster. I believe that the poster that is viewed on the website is fake. If you look really closely at the credits section on the bottom of the poster, the poster doesn't title the movie as "Eldest", but rather as "Eragon". Also, the website listed on the bottom of the poster is www.eragonmovie.com . I think whoever is trying to claim a release next year is full of it. Before Eldest Before doing Eldest, Eragon should be completely redone. Yes it was a good movie If you never read the book or didn't go to the movie with someone that did. I for one wanted a refund after seeing it because of all the key scenes that were cut out. There is alost no way they can do Eldest and have it make total sense unless they completely redo Eragon and add in all the scenes that are needed to continue on with the story. Wow I've been tinking all these things for a long time but keeping it to myself. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who thinks the movie was a piece of crap. lol